The current backing plates for magnetic holders for items such as name tags currently allow for the weight of the external opposing item to rotate downward due to the effect of gravity. Typically the downward rotation causes the item to pull the article of clothing downward resulting in two issues. First being an appearance that can be unsightly. Second being the name tag is not as visible. Another issue that often occurs is that the adhesive that secures the magnets over time deteriorates or loses its hold. Often adhesive becomes brittle once cured, and in turn, when the magnetic force causes a sudden attachment to the opposing magnet, the adhesive can shatter and be rendered irrelevant which causes product failure and risk of injury due to choking hazard increases significantly.